<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Haunted Forest by hermoine_weasley1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857886">The Haunted Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermoine_weasley1/pseuds/hermoine_weasley1'>hermoine_weasley1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghost Hunting, Horror, Paranormal, Video Recording</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermoine_weasley1/pseuds/hermoine_weasley1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy is a paranormal ghost hunter on YouTube. She posts raw, uncut videos onto her channel. Because of her content, people have finally started to believe in the paranormal and take it seriously. She goes to spend a night in a supposedly haunted forest and something seems to happen. Something horrible happened in the forest.... Is it possible that it followed her home? Whatever is in that forest wants people to fall into it's trap but Sandy is going to try to hide it. What will happen when she tries?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Haunted Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandy started setting up in her room to film a video. She was nervous about what she was about to reveal today. Sandy sat down in front of her camera and sighed. She didn't want to film the opening to this video but she knew that she needed to. People needed to know what happened so that nobody went there again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Intro to video- </strong>
</p><p>Sandy had a slight smile on her face as she started the video.</p><p>"Hey guys. So today's video will still be one of my usual ghost hunting videos, but before I show you the video, I need to issue a warning," she sighed as she rubbed her face, feeling exhausted. This video had taken a serious toll on her to the point where she wasn't even sure if she wanted to continue ghost hunting. </p><p>"As you guys know, I never do any cuts in any ghost hunting videos. I don't add music or jumpscares or anything like that. I have even done livestreams and you guys have seen first hand what I've experienced, so you know that everything is real. Well over the weekend I visited this haunted forest in <strong>[bleeped out during original edit of video]. </strong>Now the stories on this forest are very similar to the movie The Blair Witch Project, so I of course didn't really believe the stories. I went to go camp out in this forest over the weekend and, well just see for yourself. But I need to warn you, please do not go to this forest. Don't try to find it and if you do, please do not go into this forest and especially don't camp in the forest. It is seriously dangerous and I don't want any of you to get hurt or lost. Now because I did film this over the whole weekend, there will be a few cuts in the video when I needed to change out my battery and it will be one of the longest videos that I've ever recorded so enjoy and remember that none of this is fake," Sandy let out a deep sigh as she turned the camera off, ending the intro. She started to edit the video when a scream ripped through her apartment, scaring her so much that she fell to the floor. All of a sudden, her room grew dark as a dark mass filled the room. </p><p>"No, why are you here?! I left the forest! You shouldn't be here!" Sandy yelled at the mass as she tried to back away from it. She heard a deep, dark laugh in her head as she was enveloped by the mass. Everything became black. The last thing she remembered was turning off her camera. During the blackout, the mass took control of her, re-editing the video. When she came to, she was standing on top of the chair with a rope around her neck. Sandy ended up panicking and kicked the chair away from her and strangled herself. The last thing Sandy saw was her computer and a confirmation on the screen that her video was uploaded. As she died, she heard the dark mass laughing evilly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>